writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Asteriea
Welcome To Our Wiki , welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''Roleplay Portal/Camp Half-Blood/Greek and Roman Crossover page. There's a lot to do around here, so I, User talk:LeGruff and the rest of the team hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements.' :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :'Need more help?' The wiki policies overview page has an outline of the site's policies and some helpful pointers on how to get started. :'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you as an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward having you writing and roleplaying with us! LeGruff (talk) 18:23, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Roman Powers As Bellona is Enyo's counterpart, we'll be using Enyo powers. I've created a page for them here in case you need them for reference http://writing-and-roleplaying-guild.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Power_Sets/Bellona If you have any questions just let me know event update Just a reminder that you need to have the character page done with the basic information by evening on the 27th of October (so that phase three can hopefully begin on the 28th). Please keep in mind the Roman characters are not subject to chbrp claiming rules, therefore the history does '''not' need to detail every month/year of this person's life from conception to present day. A short summary or even basic outline is sufficient for this event. If you wish to go back later and fill out the page, put fancy coding on it, etc that is fine, but for this event none of that is needed and only wastes time. Also remember you need 3 weaknesses and 3 strengths for your character, preferably that would hinder or aid them in battle/fighting situations. This is something we will use to judge your performance in the phases to see how accurately and concisely you roleplay with your character. If any issues come up or you have problems, questions, concerns, etc please message me as soon as possible so that we can sort them out as soon as possible. Greek Spot There is a Greek spot available, are you still interested in filling it? update Just letting you know that you Greek char is all set to pass on to phase three as you have all your strengths and weaknesses filled out. At this point we "tentatively" have planned to officially start phase three on 28th October, that could be subject to be pushed back anywhere from 1 to 3 days. However, as you are all set to go, I'd personally suggest start getting your entry ready now this way, the more people ready ahead of time, the faster phase three will go and the faster we can move to phase 4. Also, just to let you know, now that you officially have a character on each side, some events you will be required to make 2 entries for things, some just one, please read the phases carefully as we come to them and don't be afraid to ask questions if you aren't sure of something. For phase three, you will have to make an entry for each character. update Just letting you know that you Roman char is all set to pass on to phase three as you have all your strengths and weaknesses filled out and all the required information on the character page. At this point we "tentatively" have planned to officially start phase three on 28th October, that could be subject to be pushed back anywhere from 1 to 3 days. However, as you are all set to go, I'd personally suggest start getting your entry ready now this way, the more people ready ahead of time, the faster phase three will go and the faster we can move to phase 4. uhm yeah.. i'm sure you're busy with DARP stuff or w/e, but if you could take 15 mins or so to write up your phase 3 post in 6 days, that'd be great :/ bach worked super hard on the event and she will close it if enough people don't compete, so plz ;~; Phase Three Hi there. Just wanted to drop a reminder by that your post for Phase Three of the Greek and Roman Crossover Event needs to be in by November 16! Good luck. (: 25em}}"> "I'm gonna< font> WRECK IT!"< t> 02:45, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Just so ya know You may notice, I subtracted 25 points from your Greek score. When you were given the opportunity to have both a Roman and Greek character in the event, it was under the condition that you be able to handle the work of having two characters. Because you did not turn in the entry for your Roman character, I was forced to also subtract points from your Greek entry. Please in the future remember, having 2 characters in the event much of the time will mean twice the work. If you are unable to handle that, perhaps you should find someone willing to take over one of your characters for the event. Phase Four Team Assignments Greek For Phase Four your Greek team-mate will be User:Kyo13, you guys will be going up against User:LyreOfOrpheHyus and User:TheDeadlyOne on the Roman team. If you have any questions, comments or concerns just let me know. Roman For phase Four your Roman team-mate will be User:Jay Sea, you guys will be going up against User:TheWondefulMaskedMadame and User:Theawesomeperson202 on the Greek team. If you have any questions, comments or concerns just let me know. Official Phase Four Start We will have a few days break between phases. Phase Four will officially begin on 21 November 2014 and as of right now is scheduled to end on 19 December 2014 (unless by some miracle users actually finish their fights before then lol) Phase Four Please post. phase four We are almost a month in to phase four, and although there is another month remaining, because you haven't made any edits or attempts to do anything with your Greek character (you could have at least made the fight page, or even messaged me about having problems) Alena will be one of the 4 eliminated from phase four. I know it's early, and honestly with the sheer lack of participation and effort from everyone in this event, I wouldn't be surprised if this event ends at phase four any ways. You still have your Roman character involved and are doing well with them, so don't let this keep you from continuing your efforts with them and I do appreciate your efforts with them. If you have any questions just message me.